winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Pet (Creature)
The Fairy Pets are part of a business the Winx girls started to try to get by in Gardenia. They first appeared in The Last Fairy on Earth when the girls first had the job of discarding old toys until Flora used her powers to bring them to life. This gave them the idea of starting the business of Love & Pet so the people of Gardenia can adopt their own flying pets to help make people believe in magic again. In Love & Pet, the business became a huge success with the help of Tecna's advertising, and the Winx kept some of them as their own. They appear often and are lovable and are good friends with Kiko, even if they are quite mischievous and this often causes Stella to get angry at them. The Love & Pet Animals Rock Family *Ginger - Ginger is Stella's pet. She is a female pink poodle with purple eyes, a green bow pulling back her hair and two hot pink heart-shaped hair ties around her ears. She is very pampered and loves new outfits much like Stella. Like Milly, she also fights for Kiko's attention. She plays guitar. *Elvis - male poodle, plays drums. *Fiona - female dog, plays guitar *Vob - male dog, plays guitar *Chloe - female dalmation, sings *Gino - male dalmation, plays keyboard Agricultural Family *Belle - Belle is Bloom's pet along with Kiko. She is a white lamb with orange/yellow eyes and green hair with two red bow ties on either side. She loves adventure and always tries to make fun out of everything, *Tim - male lamb *Doris - female pig *Rudy - male pig *Zoe - female cow *Milo - male cow Forest Family *Pepe - Pepe is Musa's pet. He is a small brown teddy bear with big blue eyes and pink ears. He really likes to dance, but sometimes eats a little too much! *Lola - female bear *Frida - female chipmunk *Toto - male chipmunk *Mimi - female hedgehog *Bruno - male hedgehog Coco *Coco - Coco is Flora's pet. She is a pink cat with green eyes, hot pink hair and a green headband with white flowers. Like Flora, she loves plants and lots of cuddling with those around her. *Eric - Male cat *Rosa - female furry cat *Jeremy - male furry cat *Lily - female green cat *Tony - male green cat Chicko Chicko is Tecna's pet. She is a small yellow duckling with orange eyes and a small hairband on top of her head that ties together three little hairs. She is very much into video games and technology just like Tecna, but also loves to play. Milly Milly is Aisha's pet. She is a white bunny with light pink hair, blue eyes and two orange hair ties on her ears with yellow flowers on each. She enjoys working out and fights for the attention of Kiko. Fairy Pets for Adoption *Bear cubs *Bunnies/Rabbits *Bulls *Cats *Dogs *Cows *Crocodiles *Foxes *Hedgehogs *Koalas *Lions *Pandas *Penguins *Pigs *Squirrels *Tortoises *Tigers Gallery Season 4 The Love & Pet animals first appeared in The Last Fairy on Earth when Flora found them as old and damaged stuffed animals. She then used her magic to repair them and bring them to life. They became the inspiration to start the new business and became bonded with each of the girls. When the Winx leave the store, it is usually Kiko's job to care for them, (to which they give him trouble). In the episode Dad, I'm a Fairy!, Roxy uses her power to make them talk, as they try to help Artu find out where the Wizards of the Black Circle kidnapped her. Trivia *The Fairy Pets look like the Pixie Animals which were introduced in the series during Season 2, and both have similar eye shapes and wings. Category:Animals Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Love & Pet Category:Earth Category:Magical Creatures